narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurāken
A ninja of unknown origins it is only known that he has aligned himself with Fa' rao and his group in order to carry out thier task. He lives deep within the Deillusional Forest away from Human contact. Despite his seculsion he onl associates with his team and is reported to possess the Explosion Release Background He is a quite secluded man who lived in the Deillusional forest by hisself, the where abouts of his clan and people are unknown as he can only remeber groing up with the animals in the forest at the time. His best friends indeed where animals that lived among the trees and ground. UNtil Fa' rao accidently came across him and made him and offer he cant refuse from there he left the reins of his home to go to Takigakure He is from the same clan as Jugo Apperance he is a rather wild looking man with Fur growing on his arms which completely cover him, which he explained as his relying on his transformations to much which slowy morphed him over time to how he looks now. His is completely messy and he shows no care about it he doesnt wear a shirt but always wars pants that fit loosely with boots on. He evn has a tail that grew out which he said said is what helps him reegulate the energy in his Cursed Transformations. Personality While Kurāken appears to be a cool customer he acutally his unlike Jugo who is bipolar Kurāken has shown to speak to imaginary people around him leading those to believe is is clincally insane. when in his different transformation is he is completely blood thirsty, Fa' rao noted that this was only common behaviour when he was angered; Kurāken himself didn't want to be bother personally just live amongst the creautres in peace. The only reason he agreed to go with Fa' rao is because he views him as a way to bring true order and peace back into the world even if by means by the means of killing intent. It is also noted he has ADHD and never really sits still for to long Abilities While it is unknown if Kurāken ever received any formal shinobi training, he is still a very dangerous individual, enough to warrant the attention of a immensly power shinobi such as Fa' rao. Fa' rao also indirectly praised Kurāken as he is able to understand and communicate with animals, such as birds, and is able to request them to help him accomplish tasks, such as acting as scouts or gathering information they have already witnessed. These informations are shared in a great speed, allowing Kurāken to know about things that happened in a far away distance. Cursed Transformations Like other members of his clan, Kurāken possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. However, because he absorbs natural energy constantly, he and his clansmen are prey to sporadic and involuntary surges of rage. Which is why he often leads the life of the Lone Wolf he states. As a result, Kurāken has changed his body into a number of forms. he changed his left arm into a piston-like ram to increase his punching power, and then altered it into different weapons and assortments. If he fully transforms, Kurāken gains a massive power boost but loses his mind and then begins to talk to the imaginary creatures that arent there and go berserk. When transforming, Kurāken skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. He also gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. In this full form, Kurāken becomes incredibly resilient. HIs mastery of the transformations is without a doubt remarkable, but his contants use and remaining in his fully transformed state as morphed his body to the way it appears to today even growing a tail which he now says helps him regulate the Natural Energy he can intake and remain in his transformed state. Aerial Cursed transformation As shown he is not permitted to one transformtation and is able to change his form based on the battle at hand one of his many is his aerial form. in this fomr is stregnthed double fold what it already is and allows him to take to the skys for combat, in this form he uses his Fire Release Abilites to do swooping dive bombardment attacks. Amking it hard for ground based fighters or taijutsu experts to deal with. Battle form 2 His other cursed form transformations and without a doubt his most hidoues. It allows a second set up of arms to grow on the back back of his shoulders and eye sprout from different points on his body, while he has learned to control this form better and at leats retain a concsious mind, he begins to talk tohimself even more in this form and even attacks randonly, he uses his Lighting Release in this form mostly. IN this forms he also grows sharp claws which can be used for attack and defensive purposes. IN both forms he is capable of Partial transformations. or extensions of his limbs to reach a far away target. Explosion Release When not relying on his clans abilties he is a decent user of the Explosion style when he got into a fight with men who were attemptign to Raid the forest. His injuries in the battle were great and he used their biomass to repair his body and with it he also gained thioer accesss to the Kekkei Genkai as he absorbed thier entire DNA structure to rebuild his badly burned body their use in the Explosion Release which increases his already stellar Punching power and even cause mass desturction on a enclosed scale, Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Tsuki no Ai